Rules: Phased Polaron Weapons
As of 2372 The Dominion deploys weaponry comprised of Phased Polaron energy, which is able to by pass the defensive screens of all other Governments units. Game Effect: The Dominion Player gets a +2 to its roll, to a maximum of 6, on its Battle Intensity / Combat Coefficient table results. This indicates the ability of the Jem'Hadar weaponry by-passing the deflector shields of other governments. How to Counter There are a number of methods that can be used to counter this ability by the Dominion Forces as follows: Research/Technology Missions: Phased Polaron Energy Resistant Shield This Mission type results in the government developing its own counter measure to the dominion tech advantage by creating a new technology that neutralizes the special properties of the Dominion Weaponry. * The Government player can assign a Hero Character to develop a new technology which will neutralize the Phased Polaron Energy Weapons. * The Game Moderator will provide Six (6) Research Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be adapted to the Phased Polaron Energy weapon and the Dominion Player no longer gets the +2 to its roll in combat against that Government. Note: Only one (1) Research Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Six (6) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the research missions fail, the whole project must be started over. Capture/Research Mission: Reverse Engineer Weapon This Mission type results in the government taking a captured Dominion vessel and disassembling to discover how the dominion weapon works and then how to develop countermeasures to the weaponry. * The Government player must have a captured Jem'Hadar Vessel as a result of combat. This vessel is then 'Destroyed' by the government player as the vessel is taken apart by the governments engineers and scientists. * The Game Moderator will provide Three (3) Research Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be adapted to the Phased Polaron Energy weapon and the Dominion Player no longer gets the +2 to its roll in combat against that Government. Note: Only one (1) Research Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Three (3) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the research missions fail, the whole project must be started over, including acquiring a new captured ship. Theft/Research Mission: Steal Weapon and Reverse Engineer This mission type results in the government sending spies to infiltrate a dominion facility and either stealing an example of dominion weaponry or high-jacking a dominion vessel (Difficult) and returning it back to the government for reverse engineering the technology to develop a counter measure. * The Government Player must deploy espionage agents or hero characters to perform a series of espionage missions three (3) (stealing a weapon) to six (6) (stealing a ship). Note: Only one (1) Espionage Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Three (3) to Six (6) Game turns to complete the theft part. * Once the weapon or ship is aquired, The Game Moderator will provide Three (3) Research Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be adapted to the Phased Polaron Energy weapon and the Dominion Player no longer gets the +2 to its roll in combat against that Government. Note: Only one (1) Research Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Three (3) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the Espionage missions fail, the whole project must be started over. Note: If any of the research missions fail, the whole project must be started over, including the espionage/theft aspect of the mission to acquire a weapon/ship example. How to Deploy If the Dominion provide this technology to another government. That government can take steps to add the technology to its existing forces and any future forces. This is done by a successful mission and then purchasing the upgrade for existing ships (note: New builds are considered to have the adaption without additional cost, though they still need to complete the mission before they can build the newly armed units). Note: It is plausible for non-dominion related government to research and develop its own Phased Polaron Weaponry using the New Technology Rules (Rules: New Technology), it is also possible to steal the technology using espionage. Technology/Engineer Mission: Weapon Adaptation * The Government Player must have access to Phased Polaron Technology - either by agreement from the Dominion, Researching the technology or stealing the technology. * Once Technology is acquired, The Game Moderator will provide Two (2) Engineering Mission to the Government Player, which all must be successfully completed. Once Completed that Government's forces can be considered to be deploying the Phased Polaron Energy weapons gets the +2 to its roll in combat against other government. * All existing units will cost 1 Economic Point to upgrade to the new weapon systems and must be deployed at a shipyard for One (1) turn under going a refit. Note: Only one (1) Engineering Mission can be completed per Game Turn in relation to this, as such it would take Two(2) Game turns to develop this resistance. Note: If any of the Engineering missions fail, the whole project must be started over. Though they do not need to require the technology. This means they were not able to adapt the technology to existing systems at that time and must develop a different integration method. IMMUNITY It is considered that if a government possesses this technology, they are also immune to the effects of this technology and use of this technology against them does not provide the special attack/bonus/effects. Category:Rules